You Are Not Alone
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: Syaoran went back to H.Kong against his will, leaving the one he loves behind. Sakura is saddened by this & soon after writes him a letter. After he reads it, Syaoran has 2 make a sacraficing choice. 2 leave the 1 he loves b/hind 4/ever or betray his fam


Disclaimer: I own absolutely, possotutely, nothing. Even though I wish I did.... :p  
  
A.N. Ok ppl. This is my first CCS story. So be easy on me. k? This is set when they're both 16 yrs old and Syaoran just left. Newhoz...I'd tell you about this story, but then it would give it all away. So plz read and tell me what you think! Ja 4 now!  
  
'...thoughts...' "...talking..." (...me talking...) ---...notes/lyrics...---  
  
You Are Not Alone  
  
A girl with brunette hair sat at her desk. Lonely tears falling gently from her eyes. It had been almost a day since her boyfriend was sent back to Hong Kong, China. And now here she was, all by herself in Tokyo, Japan with no one to comfort her but her friends and family. But to her, they weren't the man that she had fallen in love with. And they would never replace the gaping hole that lay in her heart.  
  
As she quietly sat at her desk, her friend, who looked awfully close to a stuffed animal, sat next to her, a solemn, but sad, look in his face. He watched Sakura's hand move across the paper that lay in front of her. Her words sad, but somehow seemed sweet, written in note form. Meant to be sent to the man she loved. This note read,  
  
Syaoran,  
  
---Another day has gone,  
  
I'm still all alone.  
  
How could this be,  
  
That you're not here with me.  
  
You never said goodbye,  
  
Someone tell me why.  
  
Did you have to go,  
  
And leave my world so cold?  
  
Everyday I sit and ask myself,  
  
How did love slip away.  
  
Something whispers in my ear and says,  
  
That you are not alone.  
  
For I am here with you.  
  
Though you're far away,  
  
I am here to stay.  
  
But you are not alone.  
  
For I am here with you.  
  
Though we're far apart,  
  
You're always in my heart,  
  
But you are not alone,  
  
lone, 'lone,  
  
Why, 'lone.---  
  
Love always, Sakura  
  
**********  
  
//Li's POV//  
  
After I had recieved the letter from Sakura, I quickly went to my room and opened the letter. But when I read the words that she had written me, my heart started to break. I couldn't believe the words that she had written to me. I kept telling myself that it was my fault that she feels this way. That if I hadn't left like I had, just barely being able to tell her goodbye, that she would most likely never feel like she does now. But no matter how much it hurt to read those words, I just kept reading her note over and over and over again, until they were edged in my memory. By now I knew the words by heart and didn't need the note to tell me them anymore. So I instead placed the note back into it's hiding place and layed it down on my bed. I just looked at it, my heart swelling with pain.  
  
After what felt like centuries, someone knocked at my door and I told him or her to come in. Instead of seeing my mother or one of my sister's, I instead saw my cousin Meilin. A small smile on her face. But her eyes told me differently. Her eyes seemed sad, as thought they wanted to cry for me. She took a seat next to me on my bed and looked down at the letter. She smiled again and looked up at me, noticing the few tears that were probably fighting to fall from my eyes. She placed her hand on my arm reassuringly and began talking to me, as though trying to comfort me.  
  
"I heard you recieved a letter from Sakura," she said quietly, trying not to be to loud. I just nodded my head gently, not wanting to cry anymore than I already might have. "And by the way you look, it wasn't anything you probably had in mind. Was it Syaoran?" I just shock my head again, still not wanting to speak.  
  
"Hum, you know Syaoran, even though I know how much you love this family, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here right now, now do you?" I looked up at Meilin a little confused, not sure what she was trying to get at right now. She just smiled again at me and continued to speak.  
  
"Syaoran, anyone and everyone who knows you can see that this is the last place you want to be at right now. You want to be back with the one you love. I mean sure, you love this family, but that's not the kind of love that you want to be with. You want to be with the one you consider your soul mate. And I know Sakura feels 100% the same way right about now if you have tears that are trying to fall from your eyes.  
  
"So Syaoran, the way I see it, you have two choices. One, you stay here and live your miserable life all alone and take the family throne here when you are old enough. Marry someone that you don't love and never will love the same you do Sakura. Or two, you go back to Japan the next chance you get, like after the suppose'ed testing you after in couple of weeks, and go back to Sakura. And live the life that you've wanted to since the moment you fell in love with her. It's your choice. You decide where you should take your life. And when you do, tell me. I'd be happy in helping you through this whole thing. Alright?"  
  
I just watched Meilin in disbelief at what she just told me, but nodded my head anyway. She smiled again and stood up to leave. But just before opening the door to leave, she turned back to me looked me in the eyes.  
  
"Syaoran, if by any chance you decide to go and something happens to the point where this family will think you dishonored them in some way, I'll always be here with you and to back you up. Ok?"  
  
This time I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Thank you Meilin."  
  
"Anytime." And with that all said and done, Meilin turned around and exited my room, closing my door behind her.  
  
After she left, I looked back down at the note and closed my eyes, trying to figure out what I was going to do. Then an idea popped in my head and I ran to my desk, pulled out a piece of paper and something to write with, and began to write something down. When I was done, I placed it in an envelope and ran out of my room to catch up with Meilin.  
  
**********  
  
//Sakura's POV//  
  
I sat in my room again that day, like I've been doing everyday it seems. I had gotton better with the idea of Syaoran leaving, saying to myself that Syaoran would come back to me, just like he promised. But no matter what I did tell myself, a lonely tear or two would still fall from my eyes. But I'd soon hold the rest back and get back to my day. But afterwards, I'd come to my room and just look at pictures of me and Syaoran. This had seemed to become my daily ritual. I'd smile at the happy memories. I'd become sad at the sad memories that were shown to me. I'd even watch the movies Tomoyo gave me of us. I cherish these memories that had been saved. These are one of the few things that I have to remember Syaoran by, and I plan to always keep them.  
  
A little after, I sighed and walk dowstairs, not surprised to find that I was the only one there. I walked outside to my mailbox and grabbed all the mail that lay inside. As I walked back to my front door, I went through all the mail. I gasped when I came upon a letter that had come from Syaoran. I dropped the other mail, totally forgetting that it was even there. I quickly opened it, not bothering to even go inside.  
  
Sakura,  
  
---Just the other night,  
  
I thought I heard you cry.  
  
Asking me to come,  
  
And hold you in my arms.  
  
I can hear your prayers,  
  
Your burdens I will bear.  
  
But first I need your hand,  
  
Then forever can begin.  
  
Everyday I sit and ask myself,  
  
How did love slip away?  
  
Something whispers in my ear and says,  
  
That you are not alone.  
  
For I am here with you.  
  
Though you're far away,  
  
I am here to stay.  
  
For you are not alone.  
  
For I am here with you.  
  
Though we're far apart,  
  
You're always in my heart.  
  
For you are not alone.---  
  
//My POV//  
  
About half way through the letter, tears falling from her eyes, she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist as tightly as they could without hurting her. She quickly tuned around and faced the person that was holding her and gasped. Syaoran smiled down at her and wipped her tears away. He hugged her close to him and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. He was quiet, but she could hear him, and closed her eyes as she listened to his words.  
  
---"Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
  
And girl you know that I'll be there.  
  
I'll be there.  
  
You are not alone,  
  
For I am here with you.  
  
Though you're far away,  
  
I am here to stay.  
  
For you are not alone.  
  
For I am here with you.  
  
Though we're far apart,  
  
You're always in my heart."---  
  
When he finished talking, he smiled again and leaned in to kiss her. Gently first, not wanting to shock her anymore than he already had. She was still too shocked at first, but soon closed her eyes again and began to respond to his kiss. Deepening it by slipping her tongue through his lips. Which Syaoran gladly obliged to.  
  
After they broke away from their kiss, Sakura buried her head in his shoulder and began to cry again, hugging him as tight as she possibly could. Never wanting to let him go again. Syaoran did the same, hugging her as close to him as best he could. Burying his face in her hair.  
  
---For you are not alone.  
  
For I am here with you.  
  
Though you're far away,  
  
I am here to stay.  
  
For you are not alone.  
  
For I am here with you.  
  
Though we're far apart,  
  
You're always in my heart.---  
  
As they just held each other, Syaoran whispered almost not even audiable, "I missed you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled lightly and held him tighter. "I missed you, too, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran smiled as well and leaned away from her hug, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Would you like to come in Syaoran? I'll make some tea of you like."  
  
"Sure, I'd love too."  
  
They smiled at each other again as Sakura led him inside her house, to the kitchen. Both forgetting about the rest of the mail that still lay on the ground outside.  
  
And as they walked in, four figures stepped out of the shadows, small smiles on their faces.  
  
"Well, looks like Sakura's gonna be her old self again," said one as he floated to the steps of the house.  
  
"I must agree. I'm glad she is. From everything I've heard from England, it wasn't exactly what you would want to see," said another as he pushes his glasses back over his eyes once more.  
  
"Same here. But at least they'll both be happy again. Did you get everything on film Tomoyo?"  
  
"Of course Meilin! But we should all get going. Leave these two alone for a little while."  
  
"I agree Tomoyo. Come on you guys. Let's get going."  
  
Eriol began walking away, the other's following close behind. But just before he turned the corner, Kero looked back towards the house, his smile still on his face, and he silently whispered, "You harm her gaki and I'll kill you. So you better take care of her."  
  
And with that, he left.  
  
---For you are not alone...---  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
A.N. So, what'd you all think? PLZ review and tell me what you think. And plz be gentle. This is my first CCS. So I wasn't sure if I would do any good. So at least give me credit for trying. But newhoz... I should get going. So ja 4 now! 


End file.
